


Rebirth of the Land

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Genre: New Kid Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids





	Rebirth of the Land

Kurai finally decided that it was time to answer his soul's call. He had only visited the place once but it time to return. The forest was silent as his bare feet padded silently across the ground. It was as if it knew what he was planning to do. 

Animals watched him as he passed by. He nodded to them but didn't allow them to distract him from his soul's wishing. With every step towards his destination, the young boy's mind flashed with images which didn't belong to him. They belonged to Kovit, the spirit he had been in his past life. 

He could smell smoke. He could hear the screaming of animals. He had to stop, choking on the memory of smoke and flames. He could _taste_ the smoke, _feel_ the flames licking and burning his skin. He hated it. 

Tears dripped down his face as he passed through the trees, finally seeing where he had been heading. A few steps later and he collapsed to the ground, sobbing. He couldn't even look out at the burnt landscape. He could smell the smoke. He could hear the screaming of animals. He gasped for air, choking on the memory of smoke and flames. He could _taste_ the smoke, _feel_ the flames licking and burning his skin. He hated it. 

The redhead slammed his hands onto the ground. " _ **NEVER AGAIN!**_ **"Thank you Kurai."**

**"You can finally move on Kovit."**

**_"I pass my powers onto you Kurai. You can now guard out forest properly. The spirits of those before you have passed on their power to you. Thanks to you, we can finally sleep in peace. You have officially become the guardian of our forest. One day it'll be your duty to pass on the responsibility to someone else."_ **

**The two bowed to each other. Kurai watched as Kovit finally faded away. He could feel the power from the past forest guardians filling his body. His eyes glowed briefly as he floated slightly.**

**He gazed out on the land he had fixed. "Farewell Kovit. Sleep well." He smiled and turned around, walking away from the revived land.**


End file.
